Republic City High
by radicalgirl39
Summary: Korra Bryant moved to Republic City with her mom, dad, and her older brother Kiba. Korra falls for the quarter back of the highschool, Naruto Uzumaki. But she has something in her way to winning him...his girlfriend that's captain of the cheerleaders Sakura Haruno. (ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. Chapter 1

Korra was sleeping in her bed snoring as usual, she had just moved away from New York City with her mom Senna, her dad Tonraq, and her older brother Kiba.

Today is monday of course...so that means...that it is Korra's first day of Republic City High! And it is also Kiba's first day as well you know. Yes, Korra and her family moved to Republic City...for a certain reason that is.

"Korra! Korra!" Yelled the voice of Kiba calling his baby sister.

Korra moaned as her eyes cracked open and her lips released a yawn,"W, what Kiba? Damn I am tryin to sleep goddamnit!" She shouted back to her brother.

Kiba made his way into Korra's room and stood beside her door with his arms crossed,"Baby sister...I guess you dont want to see our new school. Make new friends, and for me to get a girlfriend." He said with a foxy grin.

KKorra's eyes immediatly shot open and she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom,"Crap, what time is it?!"

Kiba took a quick look at his watch,"About a quarter to eight o' clock. You better get dressed quick sis, 'cuz Im already dressed and looking good as always." He said checking himself out in a mirror.

A few miutes later Korra came out with her hair down, a blue shirt with no sleeves showing her biceps, brown baggy pants, big brown boots, and biker hand gloves without the finger tips and they were a darker color blue.

Korra grabbed her blue and white bookbag then threw Iit around her shoulder,"So you gonna drive?" She asked walking downstairs.

"I gotta drive I guess. 'Cuz apparently your to lazy to drive." Kiba muttered and sighed following Korra.

"Hey, you offered to drive." Korra said grinning.

Kiba crossed his arms,"Did not. I just said 'I gotta drive I guess'."

Korra flicked his forehead,"Like I said you offered." She whispered.

"Ow." Kiba rubbed his forehead then grabbed his black and white bookbag and threw it around his shoulder,"Lets go."

"Wait, wait!" Said the voice of Senna running downstairs and stood next to her to children,"Okay, um, do you have everything you need?" She asked.

Kiba and Korra nodded as they rolled their eyes,"Yes mom." They both said together in a annoyed tone.

"Remember if you need anything, anything at all call me, your father, aunt Sandra, uncle Joseph-" Senna was cut off by Kiba placing a hand on hershoulder,"Mom, we'll be alright, promise. Korra will look after me, I will look after her. Nothing to worry about mom. I'll see you after school, I love you." He said and Senna hugged him tightly then she let go of him and hugged Korra tightly then let ner go.

Kiba and Korra got into Kiba's car they shut the door and put their seat belts on.

Kiba stepped on the pedals and drove away off to Republic City High.

Korra sighed,"This high school is going to be no different from our other school."

"Kor, I know it was hard at our other school but dont worry. Maybe this school will be different." Kiba assured his little sister who was worried.

"Im just worried alright Kiba, there are jocks that are total assholes, prissy cheerleaders, and most of all people that trick you into sex and tell the whole entire school about it." Korra grunted.

Kiba shook his head,"Korra, dont think negative like that. Plus Im gonna be on the football team so apparently your calling me a jock and a asshole. Plus...try to hang out with the right people for me alright? I know you want to be popular and all but...be yourself and dont lie about who you are." He lectured.

Korra nodded,"Alrighty dad."

Kiba glared at his little sister then he looked up to see Republic City High.

It was a huge school! Jocks, cheerleaders, and others were outside of their cars talking chatting with their friends or doing pranks on the non populars.

Kiba found a psrk and parked his orange mustang then got out the car and Korra got out the car and scanned the place,"Whoa." They both say in awe.

Korra and Kiba were inside of the school next to their lockers putting in books and other things. Then all of a sudden a cheerleader slams Korra's locker doorshut.

"Oh Im sorry, its just that I saw you and realized your a non pop. And your the new girl, I knew you were gonna be ugly as shit. Just look at your clothes." The cheerleader said insulting Korra.

Kiba crossed his arms,"Thats my little sister your talkin about, slut." He said sticking up for his sister.

"Why thank you, I like that title. Since you two are new around here my name Iis Sakura, Im the top dog around here so whatever you do...stay out of my way, if you dont...I always have my ways." Sakura hissed then flipped her short pink hair and rolled her green eyes and walked away with her crew.

"Sorry about that." Said a boy with whiskers, spiky blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes.

"You know that...that monster called a cheerleader?" Korra asked pointing to Sakura.

The boy nodded,"Yep, she's kinda my girlfriend." He said.

Korra blinked,"Uh oh. When I said monster I mean like beauty and stuff like that!" She said panicking thinking dhe just called this boys girlfriend a monster.

"Nah, its alright. Im Naruto Uzumaki by the way, and you two are-" he paused for their names.

"Im Korra Bryant." Korra saidintroducing herself.

"Im Kiba Bryant Korra's older brother." Kiba introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you two. So can I see your schedule...maybe to see if we have any classes together." Naruto said

"Oh yeah su-" But Kiba realized Naruto was talking to Korra.

Naruto read the schedule, "Great! We have 1st period art, 2nd period science, 4th period history, 5th period biology, and 6th period gym!" He announced smiling.

Then a cheerleader named Ino tapped Sakura on the shoulder,"What the fuck is it Ino?" She asked irritated.

Ino pointed to Naruto talking to Korra smiling and laughing together, Sakura's eye twitched,"So that bitch think that she can take my boyfriend away from me?"

"But I thought that you liked Josh Coleman Captain of the Football Team." Ino said confused.

"I do. But I also like Naruto, plus he is the quarter back of the team." Sakura answered,"How about we pay Naruto a visit."

Sakura walked over to Naruto and hugged him.

"Uh, what's wrong Sakura?" Naruto questioned.

"Just wanted to hug my bae. I love you Naruto and I should've told you that long ago." Sakura said smirking.

Naruto hugged her back,"Um, thanks. And...I love you too." He said happily.

Sakura let him go and faced Korra,"Oh and you bitch. Stay away from Naruto, or else." She threatened.

Sakura walked away and the bell rang for 1st period.

"Bye Kiba." Korra said.

Kiba waved good bye to her going to his 1st period.

"We could walk together." Naruto offered with a grin that made Korda blush.

"Sure."

Naruto and Korra walked together to the art room and entered.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**0 In Art Class 0**

"Class, we have a new student. My name is Mrs. Smith." Said the art teacher named Mrs. Smith,"Tell us everything about you.''

Korra rubbed the back of her head sheepishly,"Um, my name is Korra Bryant. I moved from New York to here in Republic City, I love sports. Basketball specifically. I like to go to Flamio's and grab some ramen or barbecue, and my favorite color is blue.'' She said.

"Alright then. Take a seat next to Naruto over there." She said gesturing to Naruto who was drawing in his sketch pad.

Korra nodded and walked over to Naruto and sat down on the stool that was empty beside Naruto. Meanwhile, started back to teaching about basic shapes.

Korra tilted her head to side to see what Naruto was drawing, he was drawing a baby rabbit and the background was nothing but nature itself, she was in awe...plus she had a small blush on her cheeks.

Korra cleared her throat,"Wow...didn't know you were an artist." She said with an awkward smile.

Naruto faced Korra with a smile,"Yeah, I love to draw. I wanna make my own T.V. channel network and to make cartoon and anime shows for when I get older." He explained.

"Whoa, cool." Is all that escaped Korra's lips still in awe.

"Oh, and again, Im sorry about Sakura...you know, for being an ass to you." He said in a apologetical tone.

Korra held up her right hand,"Hey, dont apologize for what she did. Its not like said all of those things to me." She said in a plain tone.

"But still."

"You seem like a nice guy, so why are you dating a stuck-up cheerleader like, Sakura?" Korra asked with a frown, Naruto seemed like to much of a nice guy to date a stuck-up, mean, snobby girl like Sakura, weird.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,"Well I've liked her ever since 6th grade, and a few months ago she told me that she liked me and I was happy thenwe started dating."

"Dude, I asked why you're dating her, not your life story." She chuckled, which Naruto gave her a death glare and Korra turned her head the other direction and whistled inoccently.

"Say Korra?" Naruto said.

"Yeah?"

"So, are we like friends now?" Naruto asked.

Korra shrugged,"I guess so, I mean, if you want to be that is." She said with a blush that made Naruto smile brightly.

"Yes, I want to be your friend. I'd be crazy if I said 'no'." Naruto grinned.

"Alright."

They shook hands,"Plus im the quarterback for the highschool and the city. So Im pretty popular." Naruto bragged.

Korra rolled her eyes,"Good to know, Naruto." She said with a smile,"Will you walk me to my next class, since we have the next period together."

"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed.

A guy at a table behind them had on a jockey jacket that was red with white sleeves, dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes, blue jean pants, and red sneakers. He was staring at Korra and talking about her to the guy next to him.

Korra happened to hear them talking about her so she turned around and faced them,"Wanna say those things to my face?" She growled.

"What's wrong, Korra?" Naruto questioned with a frown.

"Those douchebags think their man enough to talk about me!" Korra grunted gesturing to the jocks.

Naruto turned around to see who Korra was talking about...problem was, he knew those jerks.

Naruto's eyebrows knitted together,"Josh Coleman and Skoochy Anderson...their on my football team." He sighed.

Josh smirked,"Your football team? Im captain, Uzumaki, so its my, football team." He corrected.

"Yeah." Skoochy laughed.

"Why the hell are you talkin' about Korra?" Naruto grunted.

"Cuz, she's hot. Afterschool I can pick you up and take you to my house so we can, you know have sex and stuff." Josh said with a devilish smile.

"You wanna go toe-to-toe with me, prettyboy?" Korra threatened.

"Oooo." Schoochy said with a grin.

"Okay Korra, time to turn around and back down." Naruto said turning Korra around.

"Nice to meet you. Korra!" Josh said laughing evily causing Korra to get angry and clench her fist.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the update took long! But its here now! <strong>


End file.
